Nuevo Mundo,Nueva vida (descontinuada)
by Jarvyfifo y Joanfifosharinflan
Summary: descontinuada, quien quiera seguirla es libre de hacerlo
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto&Escuadrón Suicida crossover fanfiction

 **Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia me inspiré en hacer esta porque veo que hay muy pocas, trataré de hacerlo lo más original posible, será un NarutoxHarley no habrá harem, bueno aquí va la historia.**

 **Capítulo uno: ¿Dónde estoy?**

En el valle del fin vemos a un Naruto y a un Sasuke muy cansados cargando con sus respectivos jutsus.

!RASENGAN!

!CHIDORI!

Cuando ambos jutsus chocaron hicieron una gran explosión en la cual ganó Sasuke, pero por alguna extraña razón Naruto se despertó y vio a Hagoromo Otsutsuki el Rikodou Sennin.

"Que hago aquí no se supone que el chidori de Sasuke atravesó mi rasengan y mi cuerpo en el acto"preguntó un Naruto muy confundido.

"Así es Naruto pero como ya sabes eres mi reencarnación y todavía no has hecho la paz entre los mundos"Le dijo Hagoromo.

"Pero si, es verdad, moriste en esa batalla de hecho estamos en mi espacio mental"dijo Hagoromo.

Naruto lo miró confundido.

"Iré al grano Naruto"dijo el legendario Rikodou "Te revivire pero habrá consecuencias" dijo Hagoromo.

"Y cuáles son esas consecuencias viejo"dijo Naruto preparado para la respuesta.

"Estarás en otra dimensión, ese es el pago de la resurrección"dijo Hagoromo "Pero no te preocupes Kurama te dara todos tus recuerdos pero tus habilidades estarán ausentes"dijo Hagoromo "Pero entonces como volveré a casa"dijo un Naruto preocupado

"No te preocupes, digamos que volverás a nacer en ese mundo y a los diez años Kurama te dará todos tus recuerdos de vuelta y podrás comunicarte con él "dijo Rikodou "Y como recuperare mis habilidades"dijo Naruto.

"Podrás recuperarlas ya que tus poderes estarán sellados y no perdidos"dijo Hagoromo "Que dices Naruto quieres una nueva aventura" dijo Rikodou "Si eso significa recuperar a Sasuke y salvar a la gente que amo entonces si, acepto viejo"dijo un Naruto lleno de determinación." _vaya se parece a mi en mis tiempos de juventud"_ pensó Hagoromo

"Está bien preparado"dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa."Por supuesto viejo prometí llevar este mundo a la paz y lo haré"dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

"Bueno adiós buen viaje"dijo Rikodou despidiéndose de nuestro rubio preferido.

Después de decir estás palabras Naruto vio una luz y se desmayó.

En Gotham vemos a un niño de 6 años huérfano corriendo a la casa de Harley Quinzel una niña hermosa de su misma edad.

 _Flashback(2 años atrás)_

 _Harley trataba de encontrar a su madre porque se había perdido en la calle, en eso estaba corriendo desesperada cuando chocó por accidente con un niño rubio ojos azules eléctricos y tres marcas de bigote en las mejillas que lo hacían parecer lindo, llevaba las ropas y piel sucias.(nota:si Naruto vive en la calle como sobrevivió un callejero se lo llevó y cuido de el pero murió por enfermedad cuando Naruto tenía 4 años)_

" _Oye cuidado me has hecho daño"dijo el rubio enojado_

" _Perdón trataba de encontrar a mi madre, parece que estoy perdida"dijo la niña con desesperación_

" _Acepto tus disculpas"dijo el rubio "Por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tú" dijo el rubio ahora conocido como Naruto(nota:si se preguntan como sabe su apellidos y nombre fue porque había un papel cuando era pequeño ,cortesía de Hagoromo)_

" _Yo me llamo Harley Quinzel"dijo la rubia_

" _Un placer Harley"dijo Naruto dándole la mano y una gran sonrisa causando que Harley se sonrojara un poco_

" _Un placer también" dijo respondiéndole y dándole la mano._

 _Después de esto Naruto dijo que la ayudaría a encontrar a su madre._

 _Pasaron dos hora y los dos rubios estaban conociéndose mejor Naruto descubrió que Harley quería ser psicóloga y Harley descubrió que Naruto era huérfano y vivía en la calle, pasaron el día y se hicieron amigos, después de unos minutos apareció la madre de Harley._

 _Naruto vio una mujer rubia que parecía sacada de un cómic grandes pechos y muchas curvas, y todas en su lugar, parecía tener 20 años._

" _Hija donde estabas me tenías preocupada"dijo la madre de la rubia con alivio al saber que su pequeña se encontraba bien._

 _Naruto se sorprendió ya que la mujer parecía bastante joven._

" _Mira mamá he hecho un nuevo amigo y también me ayudó a encontrarte"dijo refiriéndose a Naruto que pasó a presentarse._

" _Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerla señora"dijo el rubio con educación._

" _Hola mi nombre es Sharon Quinzel te agradezco que ayudes a mi hija"dijo la ya conocida Sharon(nota:aquí Harley no tiene hermanos ni hermanas ni padre ya que murio en un accidente)_

" _Bah no es nada señora Quinzel sólo estaba ayudando"dijo Naruto._

" _Mamá podemos hablar en privado"dijo Harley haciéndole una señal para que Naruto esperara._

 _Ya estando en privado Harley procedió a hablar con su madre._

" _Y bien hija que quieres decirme"dijo Sharon curiosa por lo que le quería decir su hija._

" _Quería saber si podías adoptar a Naruto ya que es huerfano y vive en la calle"dijo Harley en un tono triste porque su amigo está sólo y no tiene familia._

" _Tengo una idea" dijo Sharon "Que tal si lo invitamos a cenar y luego de terminar la comida le preguntamos si quiere formar parte de la familia"dijo Sharon recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija._

" _Naruto"dijo Sharon recibiendo su atención._

" _Que pasa señora Quinzel"dijo Naruto._

" _Quieres venir a cenar a casa"dijo Sharon._

" _No gracias, no quiero ser una molestia para usted, Harley y su esposo"dijo Naruto "No, no serás una molestia en absoluto y no te preocupes por el padre de Harley"dijo Sharon amable y triste a la vez por su difunto marido, Naruto notó eso y supo enseguida que el padre de Harley había muerto. "Estás segura"preguntó el rubio. "Por supuesto"exclamó Sharon. "Entonces iré"dijo Naruto ganando un gesto de victoria de Sharon._

 _La noche pasó tranquila Naruto se sentó para cenar y Harley estaba sentada al lado suyo dándole una sonrisa._

 _Terminaron de cenar y Naruto ya se iba pero de repente Sharon lo detuvo y le dijo que quería que le responda una pregunta ._

 _Naruto aceptó y esperó curioso por la pregunta que iba a hacerle._

" _Naruto te gustaría tener una familia"dijo Sharon sorprendiendo a Naruto por la pregunta. "Sip, me gustaría bastante"dijo Naruto. "Que dices Naruto te gustaría ser mi hijo"dijo Sharon dándole una sonrisa._

 _No obtuvo respuesta alguna hasta que de repente Naruto empezó a llorar y Sharon preocupada le dio un abrazo muy fuerte presionando sus pechos con el brazo de Naruto(nota:no piensen mal xd)_

 _Harley también se unió en el abrazo y se quedaron ahí un buen tiempo._

" _Gracias señora Quinzel"fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al comenzar a llorar nuevamente._

" _No hay de qué"dijo Sharon "También me gustaría que me llamaras mamá"dijo Sharon._

" _E-Está bien…..mama"dijo Naruto entre sollozos._

 _Después de esto Sharon adoptó a Naruto y pasaron celebrando por el nuevo miembro de la família Quinzel._

 _Naruto pasó mucho tiempo con Harley y esto causó que su amistad creciera a tal punto de hacerse mejores amigos._

 _Fin flashback_

Vemos a Naruto corriendo a su casa con un regalo en su mano ya que era el cumpleaños de Harley.

"Ya llegué" dijo Naruto "Bienvenido hijo" dijo Sharon que estaba decorando un pastel.

"Y donde está Harley"dijo Naruto curioso " le hice hacer unos recados para así distraerla y terminar el pastel"dijo Sharon.

Pasó tiempo y Sharon terminó el pastel,de repente Harley abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

"Sorpresa"dijeron Naruto y Sharon al unísono.

"Gracias de verás mamá y Naruto"dijo Harley que seguía sorprendida.

Comieron el pastel y llegó el momento de los regalos.

"Toma hija aquí tienes el regalo de mi parte"dijo dándole un collar con una joya en el centro.

"Muchas gracias mamá"dijo dándole un abrazo.

"Ahora aquí tienes mi regalo" dijo Naruto dándole una caja.

Harley la abrió curiosa y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro había una especie de protector de cuello dorado que tenía unas letras que decían "TE AMO"(nota:es algo así como el collar que dice "PUDDIN"sólo que dice "TE AMO".

"Mu-Muchas gra-gracias"dijo Harley tartamudeando.

"No es nada"dijo Naruto recibiendo un abrazo de Harley

La tarde pasó tranquila, rieron, comieron y durmieron.

En la mañana mientras estaban desayunando Sharon les dijo que irían a la escuela en la siguiente semana, Naruto se negó a ir hasta que escuchó una palabra sagrada.

"Si no vas entonces estarás 2 meses sin comer ramen"dijo Sharon segura de su victoria ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen el le decía que era un manjar creado por los mismos dioses.

"Esta bien, esta bien iré iré" dijo casi al instante Naruto al escuchar lo que le dijo.

"Esa es la actitud"dijo una Harley muy divertida.

(Una semana después)

Naruto y Harley estaban frente a la escuela, ambos estaban nerviosos.

(Salto en el tiempo hasta que están en la clase xd)

"Hola a todos seré su nuevo profesor, para presentarnos digamos nuestros nombres los que nos gusta lo que nos disgusta nuestras aficiones y nuestros sueños"dijo el profesor(nota:así es como en el equipo 7 xd)

"Porque no se presenta primero"dijo un niño a lo lejos.

"Tienes razón, me llamo Alex Carrey, me gusta enseñar y las personas amables,me disgusta la gente arrogante y los pervertidos,mis aficiones son la jardinería, y mi sueño es ver a todos como unos buenos profesionales".r

Y siguieron presentándose uno a uno hasta que le llegó el turno a Harley.

"Mi nombre es Harley Quinzel,mis gustos son estar con mi familia y jugar con mi hermano,mis disgustos son los pervertido y aquellas personas que juzgan un libro por su portada sin mirar el contenido, mis aficiones son estar con la gente que amo"hizo una pausa y continuo "Y mi sueño es ser psicóloga".

Todos menos Naruto y el profesor empezaron a reírse, Naruto iba a decir que pararan pero el profesor se le adelantó. "No veo porque reírse ser psicóloga es una gran meta"dijo el se callaron.

"Muy bien tú eres el ultimo" dijo el profesor.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Quinzel, mis gustos no son de su incunbencia y mis disgustos tampoco"todos empezaron a mirarlo "mmmmh aficiones tengo muchas,¿sueños?tuve uno de esos esta noche"todos le miraron confundidos.

Recordó a alguien que no recordaba muy bien tenia el pelo blanco, es todo lo que recordaba de él,recordó que dijo las mismas palabras, aunque Naruto simplemente lo consideraba un "déjà vu"

"Ahora que todos nos conocemos "dijo antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera "Pero solo sabemos su nombre" dijo una niña señalando a Naruto. "

"Ahora que todos nos conocemos" dijo el profesor ignorando a la niña "Empezemos las clases".

(4 años despues)

Muchas cosas pasaron, Naruto (de 10 años) al igual que Harley (también de 10 años)habían cambiado, Naruto se tapaba medio rostro con una bufanda que casi siempre llevaba era mas alto que el promedio de niños 1.47m, Harley también había cambiado era mas bonita que antes, medía 1.45m, y lo mas sorprendente era que ya estaba desarrollando un poco sus pechos.

Harley destacaba en gimnasia y Naruto era el mas astuto y listo de su clase.

Naruto estaba en su cama delirando, le dolía mucho la cabeza aunque no se lo dijo a nadie para no preocuparlos.

Luego se desmayo y despertó en un tipo de alcantarilla.

Vio a un zorro enorme (nota:al igual que Naruto también Kurama revivió pero la diferencia es que Kurama si tiene sus recuerdos).

"Qu-Quien eres tú"dijo Naruto con miedo.

" **Yo mocoso soy el kyuubi el rey de los bijuus"dijo el zorro.**

"Bijuus"dijo Naruto "Que es eso".

" **Quieres saber"dijo el zorro.**

"Si por favor " diji Naruto(nota:a Naruto le gusta aprender cosas nuevas xd)

" **Si quieres saber entonces une tu puño con el mío"dijo el zorro mostrándole su puño.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto chocó su puño con él, pero lo que no sabia era que el zorro lo estaba engañando y así el pueda devolverle sus recuerdos.

De repente todo vino a Naruto.

"Kurama"preguntó Naruto.

" **El mismo"dijo Kurama.**

"Que pasó lo unico que recuerdo es una luz" dijo Naruto "A casi se me olvida"Naruto usó su imaginación y la alcantarilla se volvió un hermoso bosque con un rio y cascada resplandeciente.

" **Esto ahora es más aceptable mocoso"dijo Kurama.**

"Kurama puedo preguntarte algo"dijo Naruto.

" **Que quieres saber" dijo Kurama perezosamente.**

"¿Donde estoy?".

Y hasta aquí el capitulo aquí me despido adiós cuidense y me dicen si quiere que continue la historia.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto&Escuadrón Suicida crossover fanfiction

 **Hola a todos muchas gracias con el apoyo, si seguimos así tal vez suba capítulos más a menudo, ya dije en el capítulo anterior que no habría harem pero he decidido que Naruto tenga otra chica no se los diré pero no se preocupen lo dice en este mismo capítulo, solo tendra a Harley y a la chica que va a venir, aquí va el capítulo.**

 **Capitulo 2 :¿Qué son estos ojos?**

"¿Dónde estoy?"preguntó Naruto

" **Al parecer esta es la dimensión de la que habló Hagoromo"dijo Kurama**

"Ooooh ya recuerdo"dijo Naruto

De repente, en la cabeza de Naruto vinieron todos sus recuerdos.

" **Qué haras ahora mocoso"preguntó Kurama.**

"Pues recuperaré todas mis habilidades, mi instinto me dice que las necesitaré pronto"dijo Naruto.

" **Sabes, antes de irnos del espacio mental del viejo, me dijo que para recuperar tus habilidades, lo más recomendable sería meditar, intentar hacer clones de sombra, y ponerlos a entrenar"aclaró Kurama.**

"Tienes razón, es viernes y tengo una semana de vacaciones, me las dedicaré a hacer los clones de sombra"dijo Naruto.

" **Bueno mocoso nos vemos luego que tengo sueño"dijo un Kurama perezoso.**

"Sabes Kurama, a veces pienso que eres más perezoso que Shikamaru"dijo Naruto a punto de reírse.

" **Y yo pienso que eres más gordo que Chouji jajajajaja"dijo Kurama ganando la partida.**

"Adiós saco de pulgas"dijo Naruto.

Kurama iba a responder su insulto pero cortó los vinculos.

" **Ese mocoso me las pagará"dijo Kurama, y se durmió.**

(A la mañana siguiente)

Naruto se despertó muy temprano para empezar su entrenamiento, dejó una nota para que no se preocuparan y se fue a un bosque para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Comenzó a meditar para volver a tener chakra cosa que consiguió despues de mucho esfuerzo y cinco días.

Durante todos los días dejó muchos clones para que entrenaran mientras que el verdadero practicaba kenjutsu ya que se interesó en esas artes.

También dejaba clones para reemplazarlo en su vida habitual(nota:como ir a la escuela, ir a casa,etc)excepto en los cumpleaños de su madre o de su hermana adoptivas donde el iba personalmente.

Los días de entrenamiento se convirtieron en meses, y estos en años.

Pasaron 3 años y vemos a un Naruto con casi todas sus habilidades.

Tenía dominado el rasengan y sus variantes.

También tenía un kenjutsu nivel kage porque el se esforzaba exclusivamente para este estilo.

Tenía dominado el fuuton,katon, y doton ya que tener más elementos lo ayudarían muchísimo.

Se volvió más frio con las personas menos con las personas que quería.

Tenía un taijutsu muy bueno un poco superior al de gai.

También dominaba 6 colas de Kurama pero no su poder completo.

También consiguió contrato de invocación con Kurama, consiguió el modo sabio perfecto.

En genjutsu mejoró pero aun así era muy bajo al nivel de un chuunin, pero al menos era inmune a la mayoría de genjutsus.

También su chakra aumentó de manera radical haciéndolo casi ilimitado, pero aun así no tenía mucho control de su chakra.

Su apariencia cambió un poco ya que tenía el cuerpo más fornido, era mas alto 1.53m.

Harley también cambió, tenía el cuerpo digno de una gimnasta, medía 1.50m,(ya se imaginaran sus pechos xddddd).

Ahora con la mayoría de sus habilidades Naruto decidió que iba a dejar de entrenar ya que estaba satisfecho y cansado con los resultados, pero aun así siempre dejaba algún que otro clon.

También la relación con su madre era perfecta, se hizo mas cercano a Harley y su confianza y amistad crecieron más a tal punto de que Naruto sin más remedio se enamoró de su hermana adoptiva ya que le gustaba su personalidad y manera de pensar.

Vemos a los dos hermanos caminando hacia la escuela ya que era el último día y eso significa que tiene que humillar al más popular de su clase Tom Roberts hijo de una de las personas más ricas, era arrogante y se parecía a Sasuke menos en que él se burlaba de Naruto porque sacaba notas altas y el pensaba que era nerd, tenía un club de fan-girls que lo alababan , Naruto se preguntó que tenían en especial ese tipo de chicos.

Un día descubrió que Harley le gustaba Tom y eso lo lastimó profundamente ya que la chica que amaba estaba enamorada de un arrogante y niñito de papá, pero para Naruto no le importó siempre y cuando vea a Harley feliz con su hermosa sonrisa, pero algo estaba claro si se pasaba de la raya con su amada prometió que le lanzaría un rasenshuriken.

Harley se distanciaba de Naruto por Tom, cuando llegó el cumpleaños del rubio no asistió porque prefirió ir a ver a Tom pasear como de costumbre, eso lo hirió mucho, pero al menos su madre estaba allí para él.

Llegó un punto en el que Harley y Tom se hicieron novios rompiendo aún más el corazón de Naruto, no porque estaba celoso, sino porque sabía que Tom la había aceptado no por lo que estaba dentro, sino por lo que estaba fuera ya que Harley era muy hermosa.

Se dieron su primer beso con Naruto al frente y esto le desagradó ya que Tom la empezó a manosear aprovechando la situación.

Pero llegó un día en el que se derramo la última gota.

Naruto iba de regreso a su casa con las compras cuando de repente vió a Tom besándose con otra chica, rápidamente se abalanzó contra él y le dijo a la chica si sabía que Tom tenía dos novias, la chica le dijo que no lo sabía, entonces el idiota de Tom le dijo que la dejaría por perra.

Naruto se indignó ante eso y le dijo que el único perro y idiota aquí era él.

Naruto le iba a pegar cuando de repente Harley apareció dándole una cachetada a Naruto.

"Qué estas haciendo Naruto"dijo Harley enfadada.

"Verás vi a To…."fue interrumpido por otra cachetada de Harley.

"No quiero explicaciones, si estabas celoso no hacía falta llegar a esto,sabes que no te quiero ver adiós "dijo Harley quien ayuda a Tom a levantarse y se va dejando a Naruto sin explicarle.

Naruto estaba a punto de llorar pero la chica estaba delante de él.

"Hola gracias por defenderme y siento lo que pasó, mi nombre es Mitareshi Anko"dijo Anko.(en el mundo de Naruto anko no existe y la reemplaza otra persona inventada por mí llamada Saruna,ya se que el nombre es cutre pero no se me ocurrió nada más)

Naruto pudo ver que era muy hermosa, cabello púrpura, ojos del mismo color, buen cuerpo y busto que eran del mismo tamaño de Harley.

Naruto se secó las lagrimas y se presentó.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Quinzel es un placer"dijo Naruto todavía con algunas lágrimas.

"Sabes Naruto"comenzó a hablar Anko "No hace falta llorar por personas a las que no les importas,y en cuanto a Tom cuando me lo encuentre le daré una golpiza medieval"dijo Anko enojada con su ahora ex-novio.

"Ya somos dos" dijo Naruto "si quieres podemos ser amigos".

"por supuesto" dijo Anko feliz.

" Si quieres podemos vernos mañana a las 5, en este lugar" dijo Naruto nervioso.

" si claro estaré aquí adiós Naruto" dijo Anko dándole un pequeño abrazo que hizo sonrojar a nuestro héroe.

(1 año después)

Muchas cosas pasaron, el entrenamiento de Naruto progresó y ya dominaba todo el poder de Kurama y también su transformación en bijuu, y también dominaba el raiton.

Anko y Naruto se hicieron inseparables causando que la madre de Naruto le hiciera bromas pícaras.

Anko conoció a la familia de Naruto y Naruto descubrió que vivía sola.

En cuanto a la relación con su madre creció más, pero con Harley es otra historia, se enfadó tanto con Naruto que lo ignoraba y se burlaba de él en la escuela, Naruto trataba de hablar con ella pero ella lo ignoraba, ya no iban juntos a la escuela, Harley nunca aceptó los regalos de Naruto en su cumpleaños y nunca aparecía en los cumpleaños de Naruto, pero Naruto todavía la seguía amando, pero Naruto también estaba enamorado de Anko.

(En la actualidad, casa de Sharon)

Harley estaba ausente ya que estaba en una cita con Tom.

"Mamá Anko va a venir a casa alrededor de una hora" dijo Naruto.

"Al parecer mi futura nuera vendrá hoy no es así" dijo Sharon con una sonrisa pícara.

"MAMÁ" dijo Naruto con un gran rubor.

Pasó una hora y Sharon se fue a hacer unos recados,y Anko apareció en la casa de Naruto.

"Debe ser Anko" dijo Naruto

Abrió la puerta y no se equivocaba.

" Hola Naruto"dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

"Hola Anko ven bienvenida" dijo Naruto "Y tu madre y Harley" preguntó Anko. " No están, ven esta vez te ganaré en Brawlhalla" dijo Naruto(Brawlhalla es un juego de ps4)

A Naruto no se le daba mal del todo pero Anko era una genio en el juego.

Pasaron 2 horas jugando.

" Gané otra vez" dijo Anko.

"Fue solo suerte en la próxima te ganaré sin remedio de veras" dijo un Naruto molesto ya que nunca le había ganado a Anko una partida.

"Si si lo que digas san bigotes" dijo Anko "Bueno ya es hora de irme"

"Te acompaño hasta tu casa"dijo Naruto "No hace falta puedo ir sola no te quiero fastidiar la tarde"dijo Anko.

"No pasa nada no hay problema vamos" dijo Naruto.

Se fueron y por casualidad pasaron por el parque en que se conocieron.

"Vaya mira Anko ahí nos vimos por primera vez"dijo Naruto.

"A que sí, que coincidencia"dijo Anko

Anko notó algo extraño en Naruto estaba bloqueado y no podía hablar.

"Estas bien Naruto"dijo Anko preocupada.

Naruto se armó de valor y le dijo.

"Anko tengo algo que decirte"dijo Naruto "Y que és"dijo Anko curiosa.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos con un rubor en su rostro.

"M-me g-gustas"dijo Naruto tartamudeando y muy rápidamente.

"me gustas"repitió.

Anko no dijo nada Naruto se esperaba que lo rechazara cuando de repente Anko se acerco a su cara estando unos milimetros de distancia y presionó sus labios con los suyos en un beso con amor y pasión estuvieron así hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

"T-tu también me gustas"dijo Anko con un gran sonrojo.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando.

"Vaya que rápido crecen"dijo Sharon para sí misma con una sonrisa pícara.

Llegaron a la casa de Anko y esta se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Naruto.

" **Vaya, al parecer ya tienes novia" se burló Kurama**

"Cállate saco de pulgas" dijo Naruto con un sonrojo.

Naruto llegó a su casa y vio a su madre leyendo un libro y a Harley en su móvil

"Ya llegué" dijo Naruto

Como de costumbre Harley lo ignoró y su madre lo recibió.

Ya se iban a dormir, cuando Harley se fue a su cama Sharon preguntó a Naruto.

"Y para cuando la boda"Naruto se sonrojo y le dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, Sharon se lo prometió y le dijo "buenas noches".

(Una semana después)

Naruto y Anko ya estaban en una relación oficial y ya habían salido a varias citas.

"Mamá voy a ir a ver a Anko" dijo Naruto antes de salir de su casa.

"Adiós hijo, recuerda usar protección" dijo Sharon causándole un gran rubor a Naruto.

Naruto se fue a la casa de Anko y fueron a dar un paseo, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando.

"Hace un día agradable no es así" dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Anko.

"Anko te amo tanto…" dijo Naruto, Anko se sonrojó "Naruto yo…"no pudo continuar cuando una bola de fuego iba dirigida a Naruto pero Anko reaccionó apartandoló y recibiendo el impacto.

"ANKOOOOOOO" gritó Naruto.

"Ahora que la basura ya no está voy a terminar mi trabajo" dijo un hombre con tatuajes.

"Que has hecho malditoooooo…" gritó Naruto.

"Eres Naruto no es así alguien me contrató para matarte, no tengo la intención de decirte mi nombre pero me puedes llamar EL DIABLO"dijo el hombre.

El hombre le lanzó una bola de fuego que Naruto esquivó formo unos sellos de mano "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" hizo una enorme bola de fuego que el hombre esquivó con dificultad pero estaba vulnerable, Naruto aprovechó eso formo unos sellos de mano "Katon Kariyuu endan" Naruto escupió una gran flama que impactó de lleno sobre el hombre.

Naruto llorando dijo

"Porque la mataste,quien te contrato"el hombre estava acorralado esta vez era más conveniente responder a sus preguntas ya que estaba muy herido.

"Te lo diré, pero no me mates solo cumplo mi trabajo" dijo el hombre tranquilamente "Si me lo dices te prometo que saldrás vivo" el hombre respiró profundamente "me contrató un tal Tom Roberts, me dijo que te matara" al escuchar ese nombre Naruto sintió un hueco en su corazón, el dolor que le causó ese idiota era muy grande, se robó a su enamoramiento, engaña a sus novias, es arrogante y lo trata como basura, y ahora hizo que Anko muriera.

Los de Naruto se hicieron verdes con un shuriken negro dentro, se parecía al sharingan pero el sharingan tiene el exterior rojo y este lo tiene verde.

Naruto estaba en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que el hombre se había ido hacia Anko, le tocó el cuello.

S

"Oye Naruto ven"Naruto tenía todavía activado sus ojos pero aún así él fue hacia el hombre.

"Todavía esta viva, solo la deje inconciente" dijo el hombre un poco calmado ya que si estuviera muerta hubiera estado muerto él también.

"Anko….." dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

"Creo que es hora de irme lo siento Naruto, prometo no molestarte" se iba a ir pero Naruto lo detiene.

"Espera"dijo Naruto.

"Que deseas dijo el hombre.

"Me puedes hacer un favor"dijo el rubio.

"Esta bien"dijo el hombre.

(Unos instantes después)

Naruto curó a Anko con su ninjutsu médico y la dejo en su casa y él se fue a la suya.

Comenzó a meditar para hablar con Kurama sobre el favor.

" **Estás seguro mocoso"le dijo Kurama.**

" Si creo que ya va siendo hora" dijo Naruto.

" **Pero creo que primero tienes que entrenar tus ojos" dijo Kurama.**

"Por cierto Kurama ¿Qué son estos ojos?"

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente veremos las habilidades de los ojos de Naruto y el adiós.**

 **FIN DE CAPÍTULO**


	3. Notas del autor

**!ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!, hola ya sé que no he subido historias pero es que he tenido muchos problemas y muchas cosas que hacer y no me ha dado tiempo, pero eso no significa que dejaré la historia, tengo pensado hacer un crossover de Naruto y Enredados, así es yo hago las historias que no tengan mucha popularidad así díganme si quieren que la haga, no se preocupen también haré la otra historia, pienso hacer un capítulo por semana de cada historia, bueno gracias por tenerme paciencia, les prometo que el cap 3 saldrá probablemente la siguiente semana bueno adiós gracias por el apoyo.**


	4. Notas del autor2

**Hola a todos, esto no es un capítulo, les quiero decir que no sé si voy a continuar está historia o hacer una nueva, en mi opinión creo que sería mejor dejarla y comenzar otra de Naruto, porque acabo de ver que tiene muchos errores que no puedo actualizar pero igual díganme si quieren que continúe las historia o comenzar otra, bueno gracias por el apoyo adiós.**


End file.
